


You'll never take me alive.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frank Iero Saves The Day, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Illegal Activities, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Police, Protests, Rebellion, Shy Gerard Way, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: In the 1950's, homophobia was everywhere. Frank couldn't walk down the street without seeing a homophobic slur graphited on the walls.





	You'll never take me alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Not really accurate but I tried to research and couldn't find a defient answer! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoy! Thank you.

_Someday we can be free._

In the 1950's, homophobia was everywhere. Frank couldn't walk down the street without seeing a homophobic slur graphited onto the walls. He tried his best to ignore it, to focus on the fact that he was _healthy_ and alive, but he knew deep down it was building into a bundle of hate. How could people be so disgusting? How did they still arrest homosexuals? He forced it to the back of his head as he pulled open the stations door. 

"Mr. Iero, lovely morning out there, isn't it?" Janice smiled, her lipstick stained teeth on show. He offered a small smile as he walked through into the locker room to take a breath. Another day. He could do this. 

"Iero, we've got a warrent for the cornor of 64th street. We believe it is a homosexual club." Frank forced out a nod, watching Jim pull on his bulletproof vest.

"Isn't there anything else to do? I heard theirs a robbery going down tonight-"

"No. This is our break, man! Imagine taking down hundreds of fags! We'll be heros." Frank held back a grunt. Heros. Right.

-

Frank had his gun held infront of him as he watched the orders given until he got his. He was going first, small enough to blend in. He wanted to object, how could he blend in wearing a goddamn bulletproof vest? He could hear the beat of the music as he took the stairs down, taking in a shakey breath as he put his gun in his holder. God, did he really have to do this? He glanced back at the three men behind him before pushing open the door and peaking in. Atleast a hundred people were dancing and drinking, some kissing their significant other while a few were holding hands. Frank really didn't want to do this.

"Safe?" He forced out a nod and let the door be pulled open, hearing the horrified screams as people noticed them. He rushed in, mainly not to get trampled on as the other officers came in the back door. They had no escape.

"Take the bathroom, Frank. Cuff 'em." Frank swallowed and headed into the male bathroom first; noticing the one man standing at the sick. He froze as soon as Frank met his eyes, his own filling with tears as he ducked behind matted black hair.

"This is it, huh? Why? Why can't we be left alone?" His voice shook slighly as Frank flipped the lock closed and glanced into the two empty stalls. The man still hadn't moved, probably scared incase Frank hurt him. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit." The guy snarled and flinched when Frank set his gun back in the holder and stepped closer.

"Listen to me. My names Frank Iero. I'm going to handcuff you. You're going to act like your fighting arrest but stay with me. Understand? Do not draw any fucking attension. I will let you go as soon as I can."

"Why would you do that?" 

"Because this whole homophobic bullshit isn't my sorta stuff. Now, if I don't get back out there, they'll be more cops in here making your life hell." Frank grunted as he opened the handcuffs. The man let him slide them on as Frank dragged him up and over to the door, popping the lock. The scene that greated him made him want to throw up, so many people hurt and sobbing. Frank stood his ground as the man started tugging against his hold, 

"Got one of the dirty bastards, Iero? Good on you." 

"He's fighting sir. I'm going to take him out back and show him what fighting earns him." Frank snarled as dragged the man with him, watching him struggle more. Frank just dragged him out the back and shoved him up against the metal doors when he kicked him.

"Do it again and i'll have a fucking reason for arrest. Are you going to calm down yet?"

"My brother is in there!" The man hiccuped and slouched against the door. 

"Name?"

"Mikey Way. He's going to be so scared-"

"I'll try pull some strings. No promises. Now as soon as I unlock these cuffs, You run. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." The man nodded quickly as Frank snagged his hand cuff keys. He unlocked them quickly, shoving them back in his pocket as the man rubbed his wrist.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Frank ignored him, focusing on making sure his gun was still where it belonged. 

"I'm Gerard. Thank you." Frank looked up just in time for Gerard to kiss his cheek. He was gone before Frank could process it.

-

"Where did the fag you had go?"

"Got away." Frank forced out, glancing in at the hold up cell. So many people sobbing. He grabbed a jug of water and some plastic cups, shaking the hand the grabbed him off.

"They need water." Frank growled and pushed the door open. He shut it after himself, kneeling down at the two women clutching at eachother.

"Hey. Thirsty? Are you two hurt?" Frank passed them both a half full cup and watched them glance at eachother.

"Just water. Do you need medical?"

"No, sir." Frank nodded and moved onto the next couple. He asked the name of every man in there until he finally found Mikey, offering him the last glass of water. 

"Sorry." Frank mumbled as soon as Mikey finished the glass, he swung his fist and hit him straight on the nose, blocking out the screams of witnesses.

"What the fuck?" Mikey spat as Frank grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there, locking the door behind him as he mumbled medical.

"Thats what you fags deserve!" Rang through Franks ears as he unlocked the entrance. He flicked it closed after him, watching Mikey back away from him.

"Listen to me. Gerard is safe. You can be too, alright?" Frank started, seeing the way he tensed.

"How the fuck do you know about Gerard?"

"He got away. I let him away. And i'm going to let you out too. But you need to work with me." Frank whispered as he glanced out the window in the door. Noone was watching.

"Why would you help us?" 

Frank closed his eyes as he let out a shakey breath.

"You have to act like you're passed out. I'll tell them you hit your head and need the hospital. Understand?"

"Yes." Mikey whispered quietly. Frank took one final glance towards the hall before grabbing the wheel chair.

-

"Heres fine." Mikey mumbled quietly. Frank pulled up on the sidewalk, watching Mikey glance at him.

"Why are you doing this for us?"

"Theres nothing wrong with being gay. Tell Gerard hi, okay?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Stay out of the clubs until this blows over." Frank whispered, watching Mikey nod quickly before he got out. A final glance and Frank drove off.

-

"Hi." Frank looked up from his tin of peas, goosebumps appearing on this skin as soon as he met Gerards eyes.

"Hey there."

"Thank you..for what you did for us. Did anyone get hurt?" Frank chewed his lip as he nodded. Most had been sentenced already. Gerard let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Listen..Mikey and I are ordering pizza and getting drunk on cheap beer. Um..you could join, if you want? To say thanks?" Gerard shuffled back and forth on his feet as Frank frowned. He shouldn't. It would be totally wrong to do that, right? 

"Sure." Frank bit his cheek until he tasted blood as Gerard grinned happily.

"Awesome!! Now cool? I'm going to get the pizza on the way home, just forgot supplies." Gerard shook his basket, which mainly consisted of beer and tortilla chips. 

"I..okay." Frank whispered and set the peas back, following Gerard to the counter to pay. He felt nervous, wondering if he should buy something? Maybe soda? Gerard shook his head when Frank offered.

-

"I found someone in the supermarket." Gerard started as soon as the entered the room, Frank glanced at the record player and wondered what they hell the Way brothers did. How could they afford this?

"Oh. Hi again."

"Hey. Hope its cool I joined?" Mikey nodded and slid in the record before grabbing the pizza box. Frank took the plate when he was handed two slices, glancing at them as they both kicked their feet up onto the coffee table and opened the bottles with their teeth. They both looked like thugs.

"Eat your pizza, Frankie." Gerard grinned over at him. How could he refuse?

-

"Thanks for inviting me over. I've had a lot of fun." Frank grinned as Gerard paced him one of the plates to dry. He set them on the stack and pushed himself up on his tip toes to slide them into the cupboard.

"Hey, we enjoyed having you here. Someone to back me up on Mikeys shitty taste." 

"It's not the worst-"

"Gerard?" Mikey peaked his head in before glancing at Frank,

"Ray's coming over. To spend the night?"

"Ew. Why the hell are you telling me that?" Gerard scrunched his nose up as Frank finished of his beer. Time to go, he guesses.

"Because you have a cop standing in the kitchen?" Frank filled in for him, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"You know he's homosexual, right?" Gerard frowned as Frank twitched. He couldn't help it, the years of it being a curse word burned into his head. 

"Oh..no. I didn't?" Mikey offered as the door opened. Frank watched him hug the man, feeling the ball of jealousy in his stomach when they kissed.

"Hey, G-" Ray paused as he glanced into the kitchen.

"Sup, Ray. Left over pizza is the fridge, you wanna listen to another record, Frankie?" Gerard brushed it off, passing Frank a fresh beer as he headed into the living room. Frank offered a little wave before following him in.

-

When Frank eventually found himself standing at the Ways front door, he found himself feeling dissapointed. He didn't want the night to stop. 

"It's weird. Like walking out these doors and everything changes." Gerard mumbled as Frank nodded. He could already feel the judgement sink in. Did anyone see him come in? What if they got the wrong idea?

"Hey. I'm making a mean pasta tomorrow if you'd like to come-"

"I'm working." Frank defleated, watching Gerard hum.

"Well, i'm home every day after six if you ever get lonely. Okay?"

"Okay. Sleep well, Gerard." Gerard smiled slightly and placed a soft kiss to Franks cheek. Frank left with his heart feeling full.

-

He returned a week later when he finally got a night off, even managing to afford to buy a pizza from a local restaurant. When he turned up at Gerards house, the last thing he expected to see was Gerard in a towel.

"Oh! Hi, Frankie! I thought Mikey forget his keys again! Oh, pizza? I'm starving, come on in Frankie!" Frank shut the door behind him and watched Gerard tug of some boxers under his towel before dropping the towel. He felt his mouth go dry as he tried not to stare at the smooth skin.

"How is work going?" Gerard toweled his hair dry as Frank set the pizza box down. He had a second where his brain just went _fuck it_ and he was crossing the kitchen in a few steps, pausing as soon as he stood infront of Gerard, feeling the words get caught in his throat. 

"Frankie?" Gerard was glancing down at him, chewing on his lip as Frank stared. How did people just kiss? Was that really something that happened or was it just in books?

Frank pushed himself up on the tiptoes, feeling relief wash over him as Gerard met him half way. The kiss was nothing like the books, mainly because Frank had no fucking idea what to do. That is until Gerard giggled against his lips and tilted Franks head with his hand until they fitted against eachother. Frank touched his shoulders to help himself stand a little taller as Gerard licked at his lip, Frank let him in, almost biting Gerards lip when he lifted him up to set him on the counter.

"I'm not that fuckin' short." Frank laughed as he broke the kiss,

"Mm. Sure, Frankie." Gerard kissed him again, cupping his head as Frank tugged him closer.

"Oh! Pizza-ew!" Gerard stepped away to snag the pizza box of Mikey, ignoring the look on his face.

"You have to let us listen to good music!"

"Are you two assholes gonna make out?"

"If your lucky." Gerard winked and headed into his bedroom, leaving Frank blushing at the tiles.

-

They had been dating for six months when Frank got shot. Gerard had to sit in the cornor and sob into his legs incase anyone came in to see the holding hands. 

"I'm fine, Gee. It's just my arm." Frank whispered, frowning when he just sobbed harsder. He cringed when he forced himself up, dragging the IV with him as he dropped to his knees, leaning forward to kiss Gerards tear stained lips.

"We'll get caught! Go away-"

"I love you. I love you so much, Gerard."

"I love you too." Gerard cried and hugged him tightly, feeling the pain shooting up his arm at the pressure. Frank closed his eyes and didn't pull away until Mikey shut the doot.

"You guys insane?" Mikey huffed as Frank gave him another kiss.

-

Frank held out the four masks, hearing the screams from the streets below as they each tugged one on. Frank wore his badge on top of his plain black hoodie and black jeans, making sure they'd fit in when the cops arrived. He pushed the mask up onto his nose to kiss Gerard a final time before nodding.

"Everyone wearing a vest? Good. Let's go watch the world burn." Frank fixed his mask and nodded one final time. This was it. The closer they got to the streets, the lounder the screams got.

_You will not hide us! We are here, we are Queer!_

Frank tightened his grip on Gerards hands as he joined in, raising the sign in his hand as high as he possibly could.

_You'll Never Take Me Alive!_


End file.
